


you ate my oreos (but i still love you)

by darkrosemind



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: (for a girl), Charles makes an appearance, F/F, Nineteen year old Rosa, Rosa has feelings, Sort Of, omg kill me now, she's in college, they're roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 00:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14965211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrosemind/pseuds/darkrosemind
Summary: and OH MY GOD THEY WERE ROOM(girlfriends)MATES





	you ate my oreos (but i still love you)

Rosa was nineteen years old, studying law at NYU. This was her second year of studying in college, and for her first, she had shared a dorm with an annoying and clingy girl named Anna, who would always pry into Rosa’s personal business and do her best to ruin Rosa’s life.

Rosa was tired of that. She wanted to destroy the whole ‘you don’t get to pick your roommate and the school sets that up’ system.

No, Rosa wanted to choose for herself. She trusted her own judgement, not anyone else's, let alone someone that she didn’t even know. Apartment hunting was tough in New York, and rather expensive. Rosa worked two part-time jobs; one at the library in NYU and the other at a mechanic’s shop.

Both payed pretty well, but an apartment would take up most of the money that she made and Rosa wanted to keep her money.

A roommate seemed like the perfect solution, but Rosa was skeptical at first. What it the roommate turned out to be super pesky like Anna? 

Then she’d move out, of course, but that would be a big hassle.

Rosa decided on trying it out. She would find someone who was willing to share an apartment with her and then meet them (code: interview them to determine if they were worthy enough,) and then take the deal.

Rosa was walking back to her own dormitory, eager to begin searching for roommates. The faster she did that, the faster she would be able to get away from Anna.

Rosa entered her dorm, and the fist thing she saw was Anna, holding a small white envelope. She hadn’t opened it yet.

Rosa leaped towards her and grabbed the envelope, crumpling it just a little bit in the process. “That’s mine!” She scowled, as Anna jumped back.

“What? It was just lying there, so I decided to see what it was,” Anna defended herself.

“It was not just lying there; it was in the second side-drawer of my desk!” Rosa turned away and shoved the little envelope in her pocket. She sat down on her desk and opened up her laptop.

“Facebook? You haven’t been on that site in ages,” Anna commented, looked over Rosa’s shoulder.

Rosa swatted her away. “That’s because I hate it.” 

Rosa did a quick search of who she was looking for. A small number of people came up in the ‘looking for a roommate and live in a two-mile radius of NYU’ list. There were two people on it exactly. Rosa clicked on the first name; Charles Boyle.

He was a couple of years older than her, and he looked weird. There was a crazy glint to his eyes, so Rosa shook her head and clicked on the other name; Sophia Morgan Emeralda.

Rosa decided that she liked Sophia’s profile better than Charles’s, so she wrote down the number that was written under the “Looking for a roommate” post and logged out of facebook. She shut her laptop and took the little sticky note with the number on it with her outside.

Rosa headed to where the cafeteria was, and sat down in a chair. She pulled out her phone, and made the call.

“Hi, it’s Sophia, can I help you?” 

“I’m Rosa, Rosa Diaz, and I would like to apply to be your roommate.” Rosa stated.

“Cool! I’ll put you on the waiting list,” Sophia replied.

“Okay,” Rosa said, starting to hang up.

“Nah, I’m just kidding. There is no waiting list. You’re the first one to call, so if I like you, then half of rent is all yours.”

“Okay. Do you wanna like, meet me somewhere?” Rosa asked awkwardly.

“Fantastic! How about Booker’s cafe tomorrow, at 5 pm?”

“All right.”

“See you there!” And Sophia hung up.

Rosa stared at her phone. Usually, she was the one who would hang up on people first. This girl might be okay to have as a roommate.

Booker’s cafe was a small tea and coffee place right at the edge of campus. Rosa had been there before; a couple of times actually. 

Rosa made her way to the cafe the next day with headphones on. That way, no one would try talking to her, and if they did, then Rosa could pretend that her music was too loud and she couldn’t hear them.

Rosa ordered ordered a bubble tea. As she stood in line waiting, her phone buzzed. Rosa glanced at it. A text from an unknown number read, ‘hey it’s sophia right behind ya.’

Rosa turned around and saw a girl with short and wavy brown locks waving to her. Rosa turned a corner of her mouth up so that it would look like she was smiling, and turned to get her bubble tea.

She made her way over to where Sophia was sitting, and took a seat across from her.

“Rosa Diaz, right?” Sophia asked, and Rosa nodded.

“I’m Sophia. I’m an art student and your potential roommate,” Sophia offered Rosa her hand, and Rosa shook it.

“I’m a law student,” Rosa said lamely.

“That’s neat,” Sophia said. “So, is there anything that I need to know about you before I let you move in?”

“I’m not super loud. I won’t pry into your stuff or your personal business. I’ll pay my half of the bills. I clean up after myself. I keep to myself, mostly.” Rosa listed off.

“Damn, girl. All right. I’m going to let you know that I play the piano sometimes, and I also sing. Sometimes I might leave my art supplies lying around, but that’s it. I’m pretty responsible, or I like to think so. So, roommate?”

“Yeah, sure,” Rosa accepted her offer nonchalantly, as if she hadn’t been chasing after it herself.

“Great! I’ll text you the address. When do you think you’ll come in?” Sophia asked.

“I’m hoping by tomorrow,” Rosa said shortly.

“Cool! You trying to get away from someone?”

“Sort of,” Rosa said, and that ended the conversation.

Rosa got up to leave, noticing that she hadn’t even taken a sip of her drink. She lifted the cup to her lips and took a swig. Then, she headed outside to her car to drive the short trip back to her dorm.

Rosa still had a lot of boxes from when she had moved into the dorm. She had never bothered to unpack a lot, once she discovered that Anna was a prying sort of person. Whenever Rosa needed something, she pulled it out of the box and sometimes put it back in, and sometimes left it out.

Anna wasn’t in the dormitory, much to Rosa’s relief. Rosa was quick with clearing her desk off. She shoved items into a box, and then started on her clothes.

The clothes took a little while longer. Rosa folded them with hastiness, not bothering to be neat. She filled two boxes with her clothes, and one with shoes. 

Abruptly, the door opened and Anna walked in with an armful of books. She set them on her bed and glanced at Rosa.

“What are you doing?” She asked.

“Packing,” Rosa stuffed a mug into a box.

“Where are you going, Rosa?”

“I’m moving out. Leave me alone.”

“But… but what about all of the good times that you and I have had together? You’re just going to leave me?” Anna complained. Rosa snorted. Sharing a dorm with Anna had definitely not been a good time.

“I hated this. You’re nosy. You talk way too much. Half of the time, you sneak your boyfriend in here and make out in my closet. You’re difficult to live around,” Rosa spilled the truth out.

“Wow. So now you’re just going to run away?”

“Precisely,” Rosa said triumphantly, sealing her last box closed. “Now if you don’t mind, I’ve got boxes to move.”

Over the next half hour, Rosa carried out her things and managed to jam everything into her car. She kept a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants to sleep in, and walked back to her dorm.

Her final night there flew quickly. Before Rosa knew it, morning had arrived and Rosa was about to move habitats. She ate a croissant for breakfast, and made her way out to her car.

Rosa opened up a text from Sophia. It was her address. Rosa quickly typed the address into her GPS.

It was a short, six minute drive. Rosa found a parking space in the lot and called Sophia.

“Hey, it’s me, Rosa. I’m in the parking lot.”

“Wow, you’re quick. Hold on, I’ll come out and help you,” Sophia answered.

A minute later, Rosa spotted Sophia walking over to Rosa. Rosa lifted a box out and Sophia took it.

“Here, let me help you with that.”

Rosa grabbed a box of her own and followed Sophia into the apartment complex. The apartment was nice and quaint, with surprisingly nice interior decor.

Thankfully, they were on the second floor, so it didn’t take much time in unloading all of the boxes into Rosa’s new room.

A bed and a desk were already placed in the room when Rosa got there. The walls were painted a very light baby blue, which Rosa didn’t mind. 

“The desk and bed are courtesy of my papa,” Sophia explained. “He helped me get this place together and even offered to pay half of rent until I found a roommate. And here you are!”

“Thanks,” Rosa muttered, setting the last box on top of the bed.

“There are also hangers in the closet if you need them. The bathroom is across the hall on the left. I’ll leave you to get yourself sorted, now,” Sophia turned and shut Rosa’s door.

Rosa stared at the pile of boxes, and then began to move deliberately. She sorted out her clothes, set up her desk.

As Rosa was sorting through her clothes, she noticed the envelope from yesterday in one of her jeans pockets. Rosa picked it up and opened it; with a small smile pressed on her lips.

The envelope held a photo with a note scrawled on the back in blue ink.

‘ My querida,  
You are a shining star. You’re so smart and beautiful and I know that you’re going to change the world someday just like you used to tell me.  
Remember your abuelita. I’ll always be right in your heart, Rosa. 

Rosa taped the picture on the wall above her desk. It showed a fourteen year old Rosa Diaz; smiling next to her grandmother.

Rosa heard a knock at the door. “Yes?”

Sophia peeked her head in. “You’re not going anywhere to eat, right? I’m making lasagna, and it won’t be terrible; I promise.”

“Well, maybe now I’m not going to McDonalds,” Rosa said, mulling over the thought of eating lasagna with this girl that she had met a day ago.

“You should start getting used to me cooking a lot. I went to summer culinary school last year, and I am eager to finally show off my skills,” Sophia informed Rosa.

“Okay, I’m in. How bad can it be.” Rosa twirled a strand of her dark hair around her finger.

“Okey dokey, it’ll be ready in an hour,” Sophia said, and left again.

Rosa fell on top of her bed while gazing outside of the window. There was a perfect view of the NYU campus, and the sky was blue.

A little part of her wished that it would rain. Rosa loved rain; the pitter-patter sound that it would make, and how beautiful the water droplets falling from the sky were. She loved being outside in the rain and getting drenched. Rosa had never owned an umbrella in her life, because she never had any use for one. She enjoyed and appreciated the rain just how it was.

An hour later, the sky remained blue and Rosa headed to the kitchen where Sophia was dishing out a hot pan of lasagna. The sight of the melted cheese on top of the dish made Rosa’s mouth water. She took a seat at the small table as Sophia handed her a plate.

“Careful, it’s hot,” she warned, as Rosa grabbed a fork.

As they ate, Rosa and Sophia engaged in some conversation. Rosa discovered that Sophia was Greek-Italian American. Sophia learned that Rosa loved the darkest shades of the color blue.

As the days went by, Rosa followed her normal schedule: her classes, and then she would work at the library every other day, and then the mechanic’s shop off campus. She’d look through the motorcycle parts and repair the old motorcycles, and then they’d sell them for a low value.

She returned home after work every evening to music playing sometimes. It came from Sophia’s room, though Rosa had never actually seen the girl’s room.

One day, as Rosa started towards the stairs, she was stopped by the desk man.

“Diaz, wait! Can you take this box up for Sophia?” 

Rosa took the box from him and made her way to the apartment. Sophia was in her room, as usual, so Rosa decided to knock.

“Rosa? Come in!” 

Rosa hesitantly opened the door; a feeling of invasion in her chest. She awkwardly shuffled towards Sophia and handed her the package.

“Thanks!” Sophia set the box on her desk, as Rosa gazed around the room in wonder.

The walls were covered in paintings of everything from animals to faces to landscapes. A string of fairy lights hung above the mirror. The walls were light purple and a cerulean rug covered most of the wooden floor.

Rosa began to walk out, when Sophia stopped her.

“Wait, won’t you stay? Tell me about your day.” 

Rosa froze in place. “Um, well, I took my classes as usual… “

“Sit down. Make yourself comfortable,” Sophia gestured to the bed, which had a maroon bedspread on it.

Rosa sat down at the edge of the bed without comfort. She glanced at Sophia, who was pulling a brick of clay out from the box.

“Uh, your room is nice,” 

“Yeah, this is your first time seeing it, right? You really keep to yourself.”

Rosa fidgeted. “It’s pretty cool. I can see why you’re in here all the time.”

“I love decor. Making things look pretty. It’s an art.” Sophia set the clay on her desk.

“Okay.”

After that was over, Rosa felt more comfortable with visiting Sophia in her room from time to time. Sophia would sometimes play the piano keyboard that she had set in the corner for Rosa, and Rosa would show her pictures of forensic evidence that she found fascinating.

They started hanging out after work and classes, or whenever they had free time. (To be fair, they did share the apartment. They just started seeing each other in it more often.)

One morning, Rosa was pouring herself a bowl of cereal while Sophia whipped up an omelet.

“It’s been two months already. I’m surprised that you haven’t bought any men in here yet,” Sophia commented.

“Well, I’m surprised that you haven’t.” Rosa shot back.

“I don’t swing that way.”

The was Sophia said it was so nonchalant and simple, yet it put a small flutter of pleasant surprise in Rosa’s chest.

“Oh. Cool,” Rosa’s reaction was just as simple as Sophia had been.

“What about you?” Sophia asked, with mild interest. Rosa froze, and then shifted so that her body was facing away from Sophia.

“Or you don’t have to tell me. Sorry.”

And Rosa continued eating her breakfast in silence. Neither of them attempted to make any further conversation.

The rest of the day went by with Rosa sitting in her room, as she had no classes or work that day. She contemplated telling Sophia about herself; about who she was; how she loved both men and women, but she had never ever told anyone else ever before. Not her sister, not her parents… it was Rosa’s best kept secret.

Around midnight, Rosa shocked even herself a little when she knocked on Sophia’s door. Sophia was awake, because Rosa had heard her playing the piano just a few minutes before.

“Come in,” Sophia called.

And out, Rosa thought.

Sophia was in a loose hoodie and shorts. She looked over at Rosa, with her brown hair spilling over one eye.

“Uh, can I tell you something?”

“Sure,” Sophia turned her full attention over to Rosa.

“Um, I’ve never told anyone this before. Not even my parents. But… I want to tell you that… I like girls and boys. I’m bisexual.” Rosa’s truth spilled out before she could rethink her decision.

“Oh! That’s amazing. I’m the first person to know?”

Rosa nodded in conformation.

“Thank you for telling me. That was brave of you to come out for the first time,” Sophia rocked forward, a gleam in her eyes.

“How did you first come out?” Rosa asked with mild curiosity.

“Oh, please. I listen to Hayley Kiyoko. I drink cherry coke and I shit rainbows. There has never been a ‘closet’ for me. I’m very open about myself.” Sophia told her.

“Wow,” Rosa said under her breath.

“Ah, thank you,” Sophia said in an imitation of royalty. 

“Okay, I guess I’m gonna go now…” Rosa stepped towards the door and then turned back. “Oh, and Soph? You’re pretty cool.”

“I know. So are you.”

Three weeks later, Rosa and Sophia’s (or as Rosa called her, ‘Soph’) friendship had intensified. That complicated Rosa’s emotions and feelings even more. Rosa had never been very close to a girl like this. She wasn’t sure what she was feeling.

Two weeks before exams, Rosa found herself bawling her eyes out over a textbook at nearly two in the morning. She was sitting at the kitchen table with a box of oreos, and she was definitely not absorbing any material from the textbook.

“Are you okay?” Sophia had appeared out of nowhere. She stood close to Rosa with a hand on Rosa’s back. That just made Rosa cry even more. She threw the textbook onto the table in frustration and bit into another oreo.

“Rosa? I’ve never seen you cry before. Come on, exams will be fine. You’re gonna be okay. You’re smart.” Sophia knelt down next to Rosa.

“Not… exams,” Rosa managed to say.

“Come here,” Sophia stood up and lead Rosa to the couch.

“Okay, tell me what’s wrong,” Sophia said.

“I don’t know. I don’t know! Feelings. Too many feelings. Feeling are wrong,” Rosa vented out.

And it was all that she said before Sophia leaned forward and kissed Rosa.

“Oh,” was all Rosa managed when Soph broke away.

“You ate my oreos,” Sophia stated stupidly. 

“Sorry,” Rosa murmured, staring at Sophia’s hands.

“So, are you okay now?”

“Yes.”


End file.
